Seal it with a kiss
by tulgeywood
Summary: Serena and Mina are 21 and living in New York. One day, Serena sees a familiar face from long ago and that's where it all begins.


Seal it with a kiss

Chapter one: Friday

"Ohh!" She groaned, "So expensive. So so so expensive!" Serena said as she showed an expression of disappointment. "This is exactly why I hate window shopping. I always see stuff I like but then I can't afford it... But, those shoes.. So cute!" She slowly looked down at the price expecting something like a thousand dollars. "$400! That's like $10 in rich girl price. Why can't I be rich like Mina? She's so pretty and famous." She sighed, "What more can a girl want? Her album is number one everywhere, she's got so many things going for her. And all I've got most of the time is a full stomach. WAAHHH!" Serena started crying like a crybaby. People always call her a crybaby because she cried for everything. Although, she can be tough when she needed. People would always doubt her because of what they see and what they hear from other people, they never really get to know her. But that was many years ago in high school when she was 15. Now Serena is 21, she's moved on from all of that, but she still has some of those high school characteristics. Serena is now in college, I bet nobody would expect that. Serena soaked up her tears and walked started walking home. Her roommate is Mina Aino, famous actress and singer.. and model. They've known each other since high school. Mina and Serena live together in New York in a condo that Mina had bought after saving money from all those modeling and acting jobs from when she was a teen. As for the others, Lita, Amy, and Raye.. well they moved on. They moved on to their lives, to wherever their life took them. Amy went to a fancy college to become a doctor somewhere in Boston. Lita is in Los Angeles working hard for her culinary dream to become a world famous chef. And Raye, she owns an art gallery that she just opened not too long ago in Hollywood. Everyone is finally able to fulfill their dreams. Serena on the other hand, was a late bloomer on deciding what her dream was. Serena wanted to be a singer, an actress, a model(like Mina), even a dog trainer, but one day she realized that a dream isn't something you just decide on, it's something you want deep down inside. And deep down inside, Serena wants a family, with a little house and maybe a kid or two, while running her own salon called "Bunny's Salon" so Serena started this dream by enrolling into cosmetology college.

"Mina! I'm home!" She shouted when she walked into the door. "Oh hey, Serena! Whatcha up to?" Mina shouted from the kitchen, she was washing dishes. "Nothing, probably video games all day and studying at the last minute. You know me." Serena said. "I sure do. Why do I bother asking?" Mina replied. "Oh Serena.. I have to go in about a half hour to an audition, wanna come with?" Mina asked, she hated going to those auditions alone. "Sure Mina! I love going to auditions with you, they're fun to watch especially when I get to see other people be all nervous." Serena said with giggling "I know you do Sere! That's why I always ask. Guess who else is going!" Mina said. "Um lets see.. Old Lady Betty from across the street?" Serena guessed really having no clue. "Um, no Serena. Why would she even go?" Mina asked somewhat confused. "Oh I dunno. I think she has a hidden grace for acting" Serena said with a giggle knowing she sounded stupid for suggesting Old Lady Betty. "So now I see what category you put me in." Mina said in a offended tone. "Category? Oh Mina! You know I didn't mean it to sound like I put you in a category with old ladies. Old Lady Betty obviously won't win. She's in a wheelchair!" Serena said bursting out with laughter. "Haha, you're so funny. Literally. I'm pissing myself. L-O-L." Mina said sarcastically. "Jeez, Mina. You'd know I'd never seriously insult your career." Serena said kind of feeling bad. "I know, because you're my best friend and you think my acting is so perfect and that I'm gorgeously beautiful, right right?" Mina said with a giggle, "Don't get too carried away Mina." Serena said giggling along with Mina, "So who else was going?" Serena asked. "Oh, remember Karen? The girl who got to be on the cover of Vogue, aka, my enemy." Mina said. "Oh her.. Don't worry, she sucks anyway, you're way more better than her." Serena said. "Thanks Serena." Mina said smiling. "Come play video games with me Mina!" Serena said. "Coming!" Mina yelled from the kitchen. "What are we playing?" Mina asked. "Uh, Super Mario Galaxy, duh Mina." Serena giggled. "Oh! Wait! What time is it?" Mina asked. "Half pass 1, why?" Serena replied. "The audition! We gotta get going!" Mina said as she hurried to reapply some makeup, "Serena! We don't have a lot of time." Mina shouted from the bathroom, "I know, I know, I got my jacket on, I'm ready to go!" Serena shouted back. "Okay," Mina said as she struggled to put her heels on and grab her purse, "Let's go!" Mina said in excitement as they hurried out the door.

Mina and Serena arrived at the audition site just in time to check in and wait with the other girls who were going to audition as well. "Wow, look at the competition." Mina said, "I don't know if I can do this.." "Of course you can, Mina! You are Mina Aino! Famous actress, model, AND singer, you're like a triple threat. These girls are like noobs." Serena said giggling as Mina giggled along. "I don't see Karen. Do you?" Mina asked. "No, I don't.. Maybe she didn't show up?" Serena suggested, "Maybe.." Mina said. "Mina Aino! You're up next." A man called from a door in the front. "Well, that's me alright. Mina Aino! The triple threat!" Mina said sounding very confident. "There ya go! That's the right attitude! I'll wait right here for you when you come back." Serena said smiling, "Thanks, Sere." Mina said. "Anytime at all! What are friends for? Good luck in there!" Serena said as Mina smiled and walked to the audition room. A few minutes passed and Serena was growing very bored and feeling kind of self conscious because all the girls in the room were so model-like as if they were going to pose on the cover of a magazine. "These girls really go over the top nowadays, don't they?" Serena said to herself as she looked around the room, trying to find a cute guy to maybe talk to.. When she then realizes a familiar face.. "Is that?.. Is that Andrew? From Crowns arcade? It sure looks like him." Serena said to herself. "Should I go over and say Hi? Or do I stay here and awkwardly stare at him.. Let's see... Go over; say Hi.. Stay here; stare awkwardly... Go over and say hi!" Serena said as she stood up and walked on over to a guy that looks like Andrew. "What's he doing here anyway? This audition is for girls..." Serena said to her self, "Looks like I'm going to find out." Serena was now standing in front of Andrew Furuhata, the guy everyone had a crush back then when Serena was in high school.. and middle school. "Um, Andrew? Is that you or am I going delusional?" Serena asked the blonde haired guy. "Haha, I'm Andrew. And you are?" He asked. "Oh Andrew! I cannot believe you! After all those years you don't remember me? Rude!" Serena said in an offended tone. Andrew chuckled and said "I'm just kidding Serena, who can forget you and the meatballs on the sides of your head?" Serena giggled, "Right, because it's my signature hairstyle! Anyway, why are you here, Andrew? This audition is for girls." "Right, and I'm not girl.. but my girlfriend is," He said as he turned to the girl sitting next to him, "Serena, this is Reika, Reika, this is Serena. We used to know each other back when I worked at that arcade I told you about." Andrew explained. "Oh right, I remember. Hi Serena, I'm- Oh wait he already introduced me." Reika said. "Um yeah, he did.." Serena said with a is-she-stupid-or-just-stupid expression on her face. "Reika Jane? You're up." The same man who called Mina up said. "Oh thats me.. Reika, I'm Reika. Bye, Serena, it was nice to meet you." Reika said as she awkwardly hugged Serena. "Well, aren't you friendly?" Serena said to Reika. "Where'd you find this one?" Serena said in a sarcastic voice. "Hey! Not nice... Okay I found her at a club, alright." He said as they both laughed. "Oh look, Mina's out!" Serena said, "Mina! Over here! Look who I found!"

"Who is it?" Mina said as she turned to Serena and started walking over to her. "It's Andrew. From Crowns, when were in high school." Serena said. "Ohhhh! Andrewww! Hiiii! It's me Mina." Mina said flashing a smile at him. "Hey Mina, long time no see," Andrew said as he gave Mina a hug, "What have you two been up to?" Andrew asked. "Well, I'm acting, modeling and doing my singing thing like I always dreamed I would and Serena's in college." Mina said, "Sorry, we're not that interesting, what about you Andrew? What have you been up to?" Serena asked. "Well, I'm a photographer. So I guess I'm not that interesting either." Andrew said chuckling. "Sounds exciting! Hey Andrew, why are you here? Wait that sounded rude, I meant, because this is an audition for girls and you're not a girl unless you had a sex change... I'm getting carried away aren't I?" Mina said. "Just a tad bit carried away." Serena replied. "Haha, no, no sex change. I'm here with my girlfriend, Reika. She's an aspiring actress." Andrew said. "Yeah well she can aspire all she wants but I think I got this audition on lock down!" Mina said still in her confident mood. "I'm sure you do, Mina. But this is Reika's first audition so I told her not to expect to get the job because of the little experience she has. So hows the love life, ladies?" Andrew said. "We are single pringles! But soon I will find my prince charming and we will get married and have a kid or two and live happily ever after, aww!" Serena said half daydreaming. "And for now I'm focusing on my career, the right guy will come in time, right Serena?" Mina said, as she poked Serena on the shoulder. "Oh! Right." Serena said. "So how serious are things with this Reika girl?" Mina asked. "We've been dating a couple months now, but I think I'm going to have to cut her loose ya'know. We're too different." Andrew said. "Yeah plus she's a total ditz, right Andrew?" Serena said. "Ha..Ha.. Right." Andrew said nervously. "Oh. I see. Anyway, you live around here Andrew?" Mina asked. "Yes actually, I live a few blocks away with my roommate. You guys should come over some time." Andrew said. "We will! Who's your roommate, Andrew? Is he hot? Is he single?" Serena said eager to know. "Well.. Remember Darien?" Andrew asked. "Oh no.. Not him! That douche! Picked on me all throughout high school! Ugh." Serena complained. "I know, I know, but he was also my best friend, remember?" Andrew said. "Oh yeah huh..." Serena said. "Oh Andrew! I'm done! We can go now!" Reika said from behind Andrew. "Well, see ya later girls! Oh wait, here's my number, we need to catch up." Andrew said as he wrote down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Mina. "Why do you hand it to Mina? Is it because you don't trust me! Because I'm responsible you know! Very responsible!" Serena said. "Haha, bye Serena! Bye, Mina!" Andrew said as he started towards the back door. "Bye Andrew, bye Andrews girlfriend!" Mina said. "You forgot her name already?" Serena asked, "Uh.. well, yeah." Mina confessed. "And I'm the irresponsible one." Serena said sarcastically. "Do you want to get lunch?" Mina asked. "Sure, where do you wanna eat?" Serena asked. "How about the little deli over by Jacobson's Jewelry?" Mina suggested. "Sounds yum, away we go!" Serena said heading towards the front door.

Mina and Serena arrived at the deli ready to eat! They walk inside and take a look at the menu, "See anything good Mina?" Serena asked. "Hmm. I'll just stick with a sandwich and a soda. What about you, Sere?" Mina asked. "Guess I'll get the turkey sandwich. I'm in the mood for turkey... and a soda as well." Serena said as they ordered their food, "Excuse me girls, is this to go or for here?" the lady at the counter said. "To go." Serena said, "That way I can go home and play some Pokemon, hehehe." "And when do you suppose you will fit in studying time? Hmmm Serena?" Mina asked, "Um, yeah, well, see, I don't know. But it'll get it done!" Serena said waving her hand up and down. "Order number three? Foods ready!" the lady at the counter said. "I'll go get the food!" Serena said hoping to get out of the conversation her and Mina were having. "Don't think I forgot what we were talking about! I'll go wait in the car." Mina said as she left the deli. Serena headed off to get the food when yet again, she noticed another familiar face sitting at one of the tables reading a book. "Is that..? Noo! Could it be? Wait til Mina hears about this one!" Serena thought to herself. Serena grabbed the food along with the drinks and headed for the car trying to hide her face so who she seen won't see her. Serena opened the door to the car and immediately said, "Oh. My. God. Mina you will not believe who I just seen in there!" Mina looked up at Serena and grabbed some of the food so Serena can sit down right without spilling anything. "Who was it, Sere?" Mina asked. "I think I seen Darien in there." Serena said as she sat down in the passenger seat. "Really? We should go say hi!" Mina said as she started to unbuckle her seat belt when Serena suddenly put her hands out in front of Mina "No wait! I don't want to talk to him! He's a.. He's a... meanie." Serena said. "Oh Serena! That was how many years ago? I'm sure he's changed." Mina said trying to change Serena's mind. "Um no please not now. I'm not.. ready..." Serena said looking down. "What are you talking about? You look gorgeous! Ohh could it be that you want to date him now that you've seen what he looks like after all these years? Hmm? _Hmm_? COULD IT BE THAT SERENA TSUKINO HAS TOTALLY CHANGED HER MIND ABOUT DARIEN SHEILDS?" Mina said rather loudly. "NO! I'm not..._ mentally_ ready. That's all." Serena said sounding nervous. "Mentally ready? Serena, I swear, you're losing it nowadays. Doesn't matter because we'll see him when we go over to Andrews tomorrow." Mina said. "What are you talking about? We never made plans to go to Andrews." Serena said. "Um, yes we did!" Mina said, "When?" Serena asked, "When you were getting the food. I called him and we made plans." Mina said. "Just you two? Not me, right?" Serena said getting no reply. "RIGHT?" Serena said louder. "Nope! Wrong wrong wrong. We all need to catch up, so you're going with me." Mina said. "Why do you do this to me Mina? _Why_?" Serena complained. "Because you're my best friend and I know whats right for you." Mina said. "You're my best friend not my mom." Serena said. "Yeah whatever Serena, we're going to Andrew's whether you like it or not. End of discussion." Mina said. "Whatever!" Serena replied. "Don't use that tone of voice with me!" Mina yelled. "I thought this discussion was over?" Serena said. "Do not get smart with me, little girl." Mina said. "Mina, I'm twenty one years old, I am not little." Serena said. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say!" Mina said as she started driving home. "Mina..." Serena muttered. "Yeah, Sere?" Mina said. "Life sucks." Serena said. "It sure does, buddy." Mina replied.

Thanks for reading :) I hope you liked it, and I know it's kind of short but I just want see how this one does and if it does good I will write another3 Btw, I think I will bring the others(Raye, Amy, Lita) in the story sometime in the next couple chapters(if this one does good) I have a few ideas for this story but if you suggest anything, I will keep it in mind :)


End file.
